


Birth Day

by astrothsknot



Series: Imitating Angels [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Sam with a baby, awwwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's daughter's first hour in this world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth Day

Title: Birth Day  
Author: Astrothsknot  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Series: Imitating Angels AU  
Rating: G, Gen  
Disclaimer: I don’t own a TV show  
A/N Pheebs1 wanted prompts for Sam and Dean with children or babies shmoop. I thought I‘d write one instead.   
Sam‘s first hour with his newborn daughter.

"Push, Lily! Push!" Sam hears himself shout. He's down at the business end, watching his wife split open like a melon. He'd wanted to see and he's glad he did.

"Nearly there, head's crowning," says the midwife to Sam. "Get ready to give me your hand."

Then it's all of a rush as Lily gives some deep animal cry that he's never thought she could make as their baby makes it into the world in a rush of blood and liquid. The midwife grabs his hand and the baby as she dumps the baby on Lily's stomach, Sam's hand on his daughter's back.

She's so warm. Like she‘s on fire

Lily's hands come round to cup the baby, locking with his fingers as she does so. For a moment, their eyes meet and he thinks they must look the same, faces flushed, eyes shining, exhaustion pushed aside by sheer exhilaration.

She laughs, a warm, rich, happy sound and he can feel it too, bubbling up inside. Sam leans down and kisses her, one hand on their daughter, the other on Lily’s face, baby held safe between them. 

His hands are bigger than both of them

Family. His family

She tastes of blood and sweat and tears, but for once there’s joy in their spilling.

Life. Not Death.

Sam finally understands his father.

***

Lily stays awake long enough for a photo, before she passes out, asking him to take the baby before she drops her. Twenty hours of labour and swearing at the midwife will do that to you.

Sam hands her to the midwife to weigh and put the little bracelets on her ankles, making Jessica a real person, someone other than The Baby. 

His arms feel empty while the staff do their checks. It seems like an age before they pass her back to him.

Sam feels complete again as he holds the tiny bundle, so damn light, like she’ll float if he drops her. He runs a long finger over her cheek and her tiny hand tries to swat away the tickle. He can’t believe that something so small can already be so in charge of herself

So amazing.

Sam chuckles. His hands are as long as she is. His wedding ring can probably fit over her arm.

So small.

“I don’t think you’ll be training just yet. I got knives longer than you,” he says gently and she stirs, opening her eyes at her Daddy’s voice. 

She’s beautiful.

Sam’s heart clenches in his chest just looking at her. “Can’t believe you’re mine,” he tells her. “All that we’ve been through, I can’t believe someone so perfect can actually be mine.”

There’s an impression of a shadow in the room and Sam looks up sharply. There’s nothing there, the salt lines they’d laid are intact. Lily had picked a very understanding hospital. 

It sends a shiver of fear down his spine, reminding him of the vision the Yellow-Eyed Demon had shown him. The terror that he’s done something weak and selfish in her creation flares up again. Sam worries that he’s done something terrible to his daughter or to the world. He’s terrified that there’s something evil in him, biding its time.

What if he’s implanted that seed in her? His beautiful, perfect Jessica Elizabeth?

Worse, what if she becomes a target, this child of two psychics, two hunters? She’s got at least some demon blood, she must have. She’s going to have demons and hunters after her. Sins of the father visited on the children. Something in his soul screams. He couldn’t bear that…

Oh, God…What have I done? If it comes to that, take me. Please, let it be me.

There’s a soft click as the door opens and Duncan, Sam’s stepson comes in, stepping carefully over the saltline. “I just saw John,” he says, coming over to his new sister. “She looks like Mom. But I think she might have your eyes.”

Sam looks, forcing his fear down. “Yeah, they are kinda cat-shaped. You saw my Dad?”

“He said to - cover her ears - to fuck the future and worry about it when it gets here. Both of you have us.” Duncan looks at the notes. “Oh, look, she was born at ten after midnight. That means she was born on your birthday. Happy Birthday!”

Sam grins. “My Dad’s good with the advice now he’s dead.”

He turns his gaze back to his daughter, seeing her again as nature intended, a symbol of love and of hope. 

“Jessica Elizabeth,” Sam whispers to her. “Welcome to the world.”


End file.
